chcfandomcom-20200214-history
The CliffHorseCrew Podcast.
The main series of the channel, the CHC Podcast is where the members of the crew get together and talk about all sorts of things. The way the podcast is formatted is very similar to the average TTV Podcast intro, with a round table like introduction of every member in said episode, followed by what can only be described as a disorganized mess. The average podcast episode is begun with a introduction by one or more members followed by a quick description of what said episode is going to be about. Derailment is a not-so rare occurrence in podcast despite what might be done to prevent it and really its not a huge problem as long as fun times are had. Though not mentioned in the podcast the crew somewhat mutually agrees that Indi is easily the most organized member of the cast and keeps discussion on topic. (At least when hes not half asleep or even there to begin with) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 0- Omega Pizza Hut Taking a tip from the Sonichu play book, the CHC Podcast starts with Episode Zero: The Phantom Men- I mean Omega Pizza Hut. Episode Zero was mainly Bionicle 2015 discussion with all the bad jokes and puns that have become expected by fans. Besides Bionicle, this episode had plenty of discussion about Smash Bros 4, Minecraft, Galidor, and a heart warming interview story from Matt. Members in this episode: * Matt (First appearance) * Sammy (First appearance) * Vuhii (First appearance) * Slime (First appearance, but is unintroduced) * Indi (First appearance) * Garn (First appearance) * Scar (Silently recording) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 1- Return of the sets. This episode came about from the first finalized pictures of Bionicle 2015 set images as posted by YouTube user "just2good". The episode focused mainly on the set pictures and discussions on them. It is a notable episode for spawning the ForeverAloneCast. This episode also created the Hype Jog (a mutation of the Hype Train) based on Indi's status at the time of recording. He had been jogging through the woods on his phone, and was rushing back to his house to look at the finalized pictures. Members in this episode: *Risebell (First Appearance) *Nyran (First Appearance) *Matt (Returning) *Scar (Returning, speaking role) *Vuhii (Returning) *Indi (Returning) *Axonn (Appears, but is unintroduced) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 2- Zombie Furno Strikes Back. This episode contained a lot of bionicle 2015 news and talk about BZP policy. Other then that this episode was Slimes first official appearance since the cast video. Slime brought the segment "slime's sets" a game in which slime gives descriptions of lego sets and the crew must chose if they are real or not. Members in this episode: * Risebell (Returning) * Indi (Returning) * Scar (Returning) * Axonn (Appears, but is unintroduced) * Sammy (Returning) * Cal (Returning) * Slime (First official appearance, joins about half-way through) * Pot8o (Non speaking, played in slimes sets) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 3- A New York Hope. This episode was originally meant to be a Newscast, but the sudden announcement of Bionicle's official return smashed that idea. Episode Three mostely contains disscussion about the events that went on during NYCC 2014. Members in this episode: * Rise (Returning) * Scar (Returning) * Indi (Returning) * Sammy (Returning/Final Appearance) * Cal (Returning) * Axonn (First official appearance) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 4- NYCC 2014. Much like Episode Three, Episode Four was mostly coverage of NYCC 2014. It contains lots of Bionicle news and speculation. Members in this episode: * Scar (Returning) * Cal (Returning/Final appearance) * Axonn (Returning) * Indi (Returning) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 5- #NoStrings2015. The Age of Ultron is coming, and the CliffHorseCrew wasted no time in making a hype video talking about the trailer and discussing theories for what's next in the Marvel CU. This episode also featured the introduction of Brian. Members in this episode: * Matt (Returning) * Scar (Returning) * Rise (Returning) * Brian (First appearance) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast Episode 6- "Da Update" As the title would imply, a verity of tangential related things were discussed in this episode. This episode featured the official announcement of Makuta Matoro (AKA Cal) 's departure from the crew, along with an upcoming series and videos coming to the CHC channel. Since Matt was the sole editor of this episode, the title comes from the world of Chris Chan. Members in this episode: * Matt (Returning) * Rise (Returning) * Nyran (Returning) * Slime (Returning) * Jason (First appearance, Impersonating Sammy) * Vuhii (Returning, Cameo) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast 7- It's been a while. A return to normality, the crew talks about upcoming lego themes and bionicle news. Due to technical issues the episode originaly; around 40 minutes long was made into roughly 13. In this episode Axonn annouced his name change to OculusNuva. Members in this episode: *RiseBell (Returning) * Matt (Returning) *Nyran (Returning) *Slime (Returning) *Oculus (Returning) *Scar (reurning) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast 7.5- At the mountains of madness More bionicle 2015 site updates n' such. Members in this episode: *Matt (Returning) *Indi (Returning/Last appearance) *Vuhii (Returning, Cameo) *Nyran (Returning) *Brian (Returning) The CliffHorseCrew Podcast 8- Serious stuff. Talking about the future of the channel and how we will go on to improve it. Members in this episode: * Matt (Returning) * Nyran (Returning) * Rise (Returning) * Brian (Returning) The CliffhorseCrew Podcast 9- = The Restaurant at the End of the Universe = This episode was a return to form for the podcast, having fun and random non sense. Members in this episode: * Matt (Returning) * Rise (Returning) * Nyran (Cameos) * Slime (Returning) * Beef (First appearance in podcast) * Takua (First appearance/Guest star) Cliffhorse Crew Podcast: Episode 10- Star Wars Talk ft/Legomaster1378 This episode was a two parterre talking about star wars with legomaster1378 on may the 4th. Members in this episode: * Matt (Returning) * Oculous (Returning/Leaves in the middle) * Nyran (Returning) * Slime (Returning) * Legomaster (Guest)